


Pompeii

by mercilessbeautifulworld (cali_woods)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Random Song Challenge, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cali_woods/pseuds/mercilessbeautifulworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger Warning for character death. Based on the song Pompeii by Bastille, but inspired by the Jasmine Thompson cover of the song. Written in a lyric by lyric style. The walls have finally fallen and with Eren injured there is no further hope as everything breaks out into chaos. Mikasa and Eren spend their last few moments together. [Still a WIP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompeii

**_ I was left to my own devices _ **

**_ Many days fell away with nothing to show _ **

Mikasa sat in silence as she watched the people run around her in chaos. Some called it shock when someone was motionless in a hysterical situation, like the last wall falling due to the Titans. Arbitrarily though Mikasa saw it as everything finally becoming clear. What was important, what didn’t matter, what distracted her, what needed to be done, what she wasted her time on. She was left to think about it herself.

There was nothing that felt more lonely than watching the people around you scramble for safety, but no one caring what happened to you. Mikasa was just left to her own thoughts, something she did not get quite often. Looking at her feet, she realized that everything that she had worked for, everything that she had been trying to defend had fallen.

All those people died for no reason, everyone was going to die anyways though, so what else could she do. Someone ran into her and she let herself get knocked to the side, still keeping her footing. Her green cape flowed in the wind coming past her face. She could feel everything, her senses took over and she looked around hastily.

 

**_ And the walls kept tumbling down _ **

**_ In the city that we love _ **

**_ Grey clouds roll over the hills _ **

**_ Bringing darkness from above _ **

The walls of the buildings began to tremble as the titans ran toward the heart of the town.

_ BOOM, BOOM _

Far away at first, Mikasa could sense them coming. Each step sent a shiver up her spine. The rumble of the crowds running around her added to each new movement of the earth, making it feel like an earthquake. The brick began to fragment in some places; paint pieces fell from the sides of the buildings, dust starting to rise as they began to fall.

_ CRACK _

Lighting began to strike from above, as the skies got darker. It was like the earth could tell that it was going to be humanities last stand, and they were all running like cowards. Not that they had much choice, all they had was falling apart. Droplets of moisture fell from the clouds, hitting Mikasa’s soft white cheeks. The rain joined the own bits of water falling from her eyes.

 

_** But if you close your eyes, ** _

_** Does it almost feel like ** _

_** Nothing changed at all? ** _

Mikasa closed her eyes gently as she lifted her face to the clouds. She blocked out the noise that was around her. She was back to the house where she lived with her adopted family. It was the afternoon, right after they would usually go and find firewood or run errands with their mother. Something she always treasured was time spent with her family no matter what they did.

The golden light shimmered through the windows. It was warm against her skin making her feel more alive. She could feel her own thin skin and every muscle in her face under the suns rays. She felt like she could feel all the way to the bone, she could feel that she was human. She wasn’t just a girl, but she was part of the earth, a part of the air, a part of the sun. Mikasa was connected to it all.

__

_** And if you close your eyes, ** _

_** Does it almost feel like ** _

_** You've been here before? ** _

Mikasa took a full deep breath as she let the rain wash away the pain she felt. She flashed back to the family that she had before. Her biological mother and father and she felt the tears stream from her face. Her mouth dropped a little as her cries turned into sobs. She was thankful they did not have to be here to see this, but regretted that she could not do enough to live her life, like they wanted her to. A full and happy life was all her parents wanted. She had disappointed them. Mikasa couldn’t save herself any longer.

The reminder of her parents made her think back to the crimson scarf that was wrapped around her neck. She trailed her fingers up the scarf before talking a handful of it in her palm. She brought the scarf to her nose breathing it in. It still smelt like the orinigal owner. Eren.

__

_** How am I gonna be an optimist about this? ** _

EREN.

Where was Eren?!

Mikasa opened her eyes and looked around. Mikasa saw flashes of faces before running to the bell tower where Erin was stationed to be. He had already tried to defeat the titans in his own titan form and got too injured, so he had to stay there to his own dismay.

Mikasa hit the ground with her feet, running to Eren as fast as she could. She analyzed each face passing by, looking for him. He was the most important part of her life and she was not going to let him die. She couldn’t. But how could she save both of them? Presently Mikasa did not care; she just had to get to him. He was injured and had no one that could even try to help him.

__

_** We were caught up and lost in all of our vices ** _

_** In your pose as the dust settled around us ** _

Mikasa finally saw the top of his head as he struggled sitting against the bell tower.

**“Eren!”**  She yelled as she ran towards him. As she did a man trying to run past her making her fall to the ground struck her. Her head collided with the dirt road with a loud cracking sound.

It was a few moments before she understood what was going on. She came back into consciousness and she watched as Eren began to crawl over to her. His eyebrows came together on his forehead, his mouth frowned as he reached out for her, not quite being able to reach her.

Eren’s fingertips finally grasped hers as she got to her knees.  **“Mikasa.”**  He said, his eyes wide and apprehensive. **“Are you alright?”**  He asked her and Mikasa was not sure what to say.

Her head throbbed and she just leaned forward, staying on her knees as she enclosed her arms around him, dragging him close. She burrowed her face into his shoulder taking in his soft scent. Her fingernails dug into his back as she strained to pull him as close as she could. Mikasa was not going to let go, not for anything.

__

_** Oh where do we begin? ** _

_** The rubble or our sins? ** _

Eren held her in his arms as well before he leaned against the bell tower, leaning backwards against the brick in order to support himself. He pulled Mikasa into his lap as she curled into a ball, sobbing into him.

**“Shh.”**  He whispered to her.  **“It’s okay Mikasa, please don’t cry. It’s okay.”**  Mikasa was used to being the strong one, but now there was nothing that she could do.

She could not save him. She could not pay him back for that day so long ago. She could not do anything the way that she had hoped.

**“I’m so sorry that I have let you down Eren. I can’t save you. I can’t save us. I can’t.”**  She stated as she inhaled roughly trying to breath through the tears.

Mikasa began to say more but the building next to them began to collapse as a Titan ran past them chasing the immense amount of people in the crowds. The brick dust camouflaged them for a few moments, but they choked on it. Coughing Mikasa looked up at Eren as he caressed her face.

**“You saved me every day that you have been with me. You saved me just by loving me Mikasa, when no one else would.”**  Eren said softly.

There was not much time left. The sound of screams around them got louder. Mikasa intertwined her fingers into his as she kept her eyes locked on his.

**“Just look at me Eren, don’t look around. It is just you and I.”**  She stated as she saw the fear begin to rise in him.

__

_** If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? ** _

_ BASH, BASH. _

As the bell tower began to shake against Eren’s back he protectively pushed Mikasa’s head against his chest as he cradled her. Mikasa could hear his heart beat and she closed her eyes. Eren curled his face into the side of her head, his mouth against her ear.

“ **Don’t look at anything Mikasa. It is just you and I remember.”**  He stated repeating what she said.

**“We are out in the meadow. Watching the birds fly and the wind go gently through the trees. We are laying in the grass, you are trying to get me to get back to work, but I just keep talking about how we have better things to do, like day dream.”**  He stated, trying to distract her as tears rolled down his face.

_ B ASH, BASH. BASH _

He spoke louder as he felt the bell tower behind him crash against him. “ **I just look up at you and tell you that we need to rest. So relax Mikasa. We will be in that meadow soon… we will be there soon my love.”**  He whispered over the sound of the last crack.

It was a loud silence as the ash and dust that fell a top of them both. Welcoming them both into the meadow.


End file.
